Trátame Suavemente
by Leoxray
Summary: Una simple carta,un fiscal novato y alguien especial,eso era lo que necesitaba ella para seguir adelante... Primer Intento en una historia Clasificado M por Lenguaje Ofensivo,Temas Sugerentes,Escenas Sexuales y temas suicidas(Todo esto no está presente en el primer capitulo,en caso de aparecer las siguientes escenas se avisará antes de continuar.)
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia y debe estar llena de errores tipograficos y temas que se contradicen,pero es un intento para la historia que vengo pensando hace tiempo ya.  
M por:  
-Lenguaje Adulto  
-Temas sugerentes/escenas para mayores  
-Asesinatos y relación a suicidio  
Bien,sin más palabras la historia  
:P

* * *

 **-Fecha:? Lugar:?-**  
"Pará! Vas a lastimar a alguien!"  
-"A MI YA ME HIRIERON!,NO ME IMPORTA QUE PASE AHORA!"  
-"Vos no actúas así,que sucede!?"  
-"CALLATE IDIOTA!"  
 ***BANG*** Suena la pistola del hombre de Bordó,pero falla el disparo  
-"Que te pasa!?,Ella no te la quitó!" Observando a la rubia en el suelo-"Ella solo quiso a alguien en su vida,y ahora quieres quitársela!?,Ya sabes como terminó la ultima vez!"  
-"No me importa!,sabes lo duro que es no tener a alguien!?"  
 ***BANG**BANG*** Ambos disparos fallan al intentar darle al joven de Negro.  
-"Detente Mierda!,si ella se entera, ni siquiera pienses en que te va a perdonar!"  
-"No me importa la opinión de esta rubia tarada"  
-"No me referia a ella"  
 ***BANG*** Vuelve a fallar el disparo  
-"Ay-Ayuda…"-Dice la rubia-"L…"Cuando se desmaya y pierde la conciencia  
 ** _*Sheeeeek.*_** El sonido de una daga atravesando al hombre bordó  
-"Q-que mierda!?,Seas quien seas,por favor,no nos lastimes!"  
-"No te preocupes" Dice la sombra,y deja una carta con un ave,largando una lagrima y un grito,abandona la escena  
El hombre de la vestimenta oscura,agradece a la sombra teniendo en mano su carta y levanta a su amiga  
-"Todo va a estar bien,ella está viniendo hacia acá con ayuda medica,tienes que aguantar un poco más,Adrian…"  
Hace 4 meses…

* * *

 **-Fecha:2 de Junio,Lugar:Los Angeles,Fiscalia-**  
Miles Edgeworth tiene que viajar a Zheng Fa para investigar un caso y debe delegar a alguien el puesto fiscal jefe,y al ver a sus opciones(Un novato cuyo nombre es desconocido,2 fiscales en prisión por causas nobles,un fiscal que provoca dolor…de cabeza y Franziska que volveria en una semana para trabajar en algunos casos,pero llegaría tarde para la elección de edgeworth)  
Edgeworth tuvo que decidir que el novato sería la única opción lógica que podría haber tomado,en ese momento.  
El novato ya había estado en algunos casos,tenia un buen porcentaje de victorias(de los 3 que había participado,él ganó 2),era sincero,a un grado que podría ser considerado extraño,tomaba demasiada gaseosa(Casi tanto como Godot con su café).  
Edgeworth a pesar de ser el fiscal jefe,no sabía el nombre del joven,al igual que Godot en su tiempo,el Joven utilizo un alias para poder ocultar su identidad,la cual estaba oculta por el simple hecho de que quería vivir sin la preocupación de que si ocurría algo que podría poner a sus relativos en problemas,el alias del joven fiscal es Würdevoll,aunque prefería que lo llamaran Voll,como una abreviatura,aunque sus significados tengan poca relación alguna.

* * *

 **-2 Días más tarde…-**  
Miles Edgeworth se acerca al novato con las buenas noticias  
-"Sr.Würdevoll,debido a mi viaje a Zheng Fa,tendré que delegar el puesto a alguien y a pesar su tiempo en la fiscalía,estoy prácticamente obligado a delegárselo a usted"

-"Wow, ,gracias!,se que posiblemente soy su ul…-Voll observó a Winston Payne antes de continuar-"penúltima elección,pero no lo decepcionaré señor!"  
-"Bien,cualquier problema,aquí tienes mi número,llamame por cualquier duda o problema que tengas,volveré posiblemente en 6 meses"Antes de continuar Edgeworth recuerda a Franziska-"Y Sr.Würdevoll…mi hermana menor vendrá en 5 días,si le da muchos problemas,avíseme,y una ultima pregunta…Usted puede aguantar un par de latigazos?"  
Voll observa a Edgeworth sorprendido y un poco asustado-"No tengo ni idea,pero creo que quizá un par…Porque?"  
-"Si conocieras a Franziska,sabrías a que me refiero…"  
Voll se asusta por un segundo y pregunta-"E-Ella es una de esas mujeres que…,ya sabe…"  
Edgeworth sabia a que se refería el novato-"No,no te deberías preocupar por eso,deberías preocuparte por tratar de complecerla…A menos que te guste el sadomasoquismo"  
Voll ríe y se asusta al mismo tiempo:"Jajaja,Mierda…"  
Edgeworth responde con un poco de enojo en su voz-"Mal pensado,nos veremos en meses"  
Y con eso Edgeworth viaja a Zheng Fa

* * *

 **-Una hora más tarde-**  
Al nuevo fiscal jefe en las oficinas le llega una carta por error,aún asi la abre sin haber leído el remitente ni el destinatario y empieza a leer:  
 _"Franziska,por favor respóndeme…,no me has hablado por teléfono,no devolviste mis cartas,ni nada,no se nada de vos y me siento mal,necesito ayuda y sos la única en quien puedo confiar-Adrian Andrews"  
_ Intrigado por la situación,Voll deduce que debería llamar a Edgeworth,pero,estando ya volando hacia Zheng Fa,Voll no tiene muchas opciones y poco tiempo para actuar...  
Como hablaría Franziska,se pregunta…,cuando llega un detective amigable y torpe,para buscar unas pruebas,Voll pregunta por Franziska  
-"Detective Gumshoe,usted conoce a la Von Karma?"  
El detective empieza a asustarse con solo escuchar su nombre-"S-Si,la conozco. "  
 _Que?, Porqué anda asustado?_ –"Y…Como es ella?"  
-"El diablo en persona"Murmura el detective  
-"QUE!?,ES UNA MALA PERSONA!?"  
-"No amigo,no,no,es solo que me lastima con su latigo muy amenudo y me duele todo el cuerpo"  
-"Esta…Bien…Me puede explicar como es,al menos en personalidad?"  
-"Es una joven que quiere que todo sea perfecto,rápido,pero a su modo serio,por así decirlo,imagina a Edgeworth,pero más dura en personalidad"  
 _Bien,se la personalidad de Franziska,ahora necesito un poco más de información sobre esta chica  
_ -"Y…Usted conoce a Adrian Andrews?"  
-"Mmm…No personalmente,pero vaya al caso LG-4,ahí esta toda la información sobre su caso"  
 _Que!? Está presa!?Deberia indagar más sobre el tema_  
-"Gracias Detective,espere un aumento próximamente"  
-"Que!? GRACIAS AMIGO!,Ahora podré comprar otro tipo de comida que no sean fideos instantáneos" El detective empeza a llorar con una fuerza de cascadas y se va corriendo  
Después de que Voll observó el caso…  
-"Una mujer de poca autoestima,que intentó suicidarse cuando se suicidó su mentora,quiso vengarse de los 2 hombres que lastimaron a su mentora,Celeste,está presa por modificar la escena del crimen,aunque fue para vengarse del real asesino,Matt Engarde" _Que hijos de puta..._ -"Deberia responderle,seria horrible si se siente sola,quizá se entere algún día de que no le habla su amiga,pero por ahora,para levantarle el animo,le responderé yo."  
 _"Adrian Andrews,tengo que informarle que últimamente he estado involucrada en muchos casos y no he tenido oportunidad de leer las cartas,esta ultima,por suerte pude leerla gracias a un compañero que me la reenvió,voy a estar en Los Angeles en unos días,y llegaré justo cuando salgas de la prisión,si lo deseas,podrías visitarme en la Fiscalía,Franziska Von Karma."  
_ -"Quizá ella se entere de que fui yo quien envió la carta en un futuro,pero si puedo levantarle el animo unos días,habrá valido la pena".

* * *

Si tiene muchos errores es en gran parte culpa del editor(Ya voy editando esto 3 veces) .


	2. Desastre

Capitulo 2:

Desastre.

 **5 Días más tarde…**

 _ **Lugar:? Fecha:?** _

_-"Adrian…" Dice la voz en la llanura- "Ven conmigo Adrian,quiero estar contigo"_

 _-"Franziska! Ahí voy!"Corre hacia donde proviene la voz…_

 _Ahí estaba,su deseo,su excusa de existencia,estaba ahí para ella._

 _Adrian no dudó ni un segundo y se le abalanzó_

 _-"Sabía que volverías por mi…Te Amo,no quiero dejarte."Dijo Adrian en un momento de debilidad_

 _-"Y yo a ti" Decia la joven fiscal_

 _En el momento que apenas escuchó eso,con su cara roja como un tomate de la emoción,intentó lo que deseaba más en el mundo._

 _Sus caras a menos de 1 Centimetro,y en ese momento,el Desastre se hace presente_

-"A DESPERTARSE QUE NO TENGO TODO EL PUTO DÍA!" La voz del guardia se hacia presente en la prisión-

"ANDREWS! SERÁ LIBERADA,VENGA CON NOSOTROS,LLENE UNOS PAPELES Y LA SOLTAREMOS!"

Era el día perfecto,ella iba a ser liberada,iba a encontrar una nueva vida y lo más importante, **que la volvería a ver.**

Con los papeles listos,Adrian tomó el primer taxi que podía tomar y se fue a su apartamento,en el camino fue pensando en que decirle cuando la viera.

-" _Te extrañe tanto!"No,muy cursi,"Franziska,te ves genial"No,podría tomarlo mal…_ Tenia tantas cosas por decir,pero calló todo intento de una respuesta correcta al llegar a su apartamento,abriendo lentamente su apartamento,ella vió lo que había quedado en su lugar,un desorden impresionante del cual podría afectarle si ella llegaba a venir,ella esperaba,porque Celeste nunca la visitó,nunca en sus 3 años de "Amistad",que ella se negaba a aceptar hoy en día.

Con un suspiro,trató de ordenar todo y darse una ducha para ir a visitarla,Adrian era una mujer joven,pero muy descuidada,torpe y… _dependiente de alguien que la quiera,alguien donde sobre apoyarse tras un golpe o para alegrarle el día._

Después de su ducha,en la cual solo pudo pensar en Franziska,su _deseo_ ,ella se vistió con sus ropajes azules y subiéndose a su coche negro,ella salió hacia la fiscalía

 **En la fiscalía en ese entonces…**

-"Ya le he dicho,dígame donde esta mi tonto hermano menor!" _Menor? Recuerdo que el Señor Edgeworth me había dicho que el era el mayor…"_

 _-_ "Y yo ya le dije,Fiscal Von Karma,que el no está,salió de viaje por unos meses"

-"Y tenia que dejar a un estúpido con sus estupideces a cargo!?"

-"Fiscal Von Karma,hay alguien que viene a verla a usted" Dice el recepcionista a través del teléfono

-"No me interrumpas,dime quien es antes de que necesites operación facial"

-"Adrian Andrews"

El recepcionista lo dijo naturalmente,no hubo problema con lo que dijo,pero Franziska y Voll lo escucharon como si fuera las ultimas palabras de una persona agonizante,lenta y profundamente…

-"Déjala pasar,igual tenia intenciones de hablar con ella" _Al fin podré hablarle de que ya no quiero tener que pensar en ella,me distrae del trabajo,arruina mis noches,no sé porque me da tantas ganas de verla,pero cortaré con esas estupideces y seguiré adelante,espero que ella también entienda"_ Franziska era una joven,apenas una adulta legal,inteligente,dura,casi sin emociones,en especial, _Amor,_ esa palabra era para patéticos,débiles que necesitan a alguien para ser perfectos, **YO** ya lo soy,no soy estúpida,se decía cuando se le hablaba del tema.

Mientras Franziska esperaba a Adrian,Voll se sentía asustado

-" _Si se entera que fui yo,quizá se sienta mucho peor,o quizá Franziska me destroce con su látigo,en ambos casos estoy al horno_ " Murmuraba el Fiscal

-"FRANZISKA!"Con lagrimas que harían que el mar muerto sea un mar dulce,fue a toda velocidad a saludarla,cuando se dio cuenta de algo- _"Los Von Karma no muestran señales de afecto"_ Recordaba mientras aligeraba la marcha

-"Señorita Andrews,un gusto volver a verla,como le ha ido en la prisión?,no me han llegado cartas tuyas,ni nada."

 _-"Aquí yace Würdevoll,un Fiscal que pasó sus últimos días mintiéndole a una mujer delicada"Estoy muerto._

-"Pero me llegó una carta tuya,ayer…"

-"QUE!?,NUNCA ENVIÉ NADA PARECIDO!"Agarrando su latigo lista para matar a alguien.

-"Uh,perdone,no lo he visto,señor…?"

 _ñor? Ella es ligeramente más grande que yo y ñor completamente frito"_

-"Fiscal Würdevoll,un gusto conocerla,Adrian Andrews" _Tengo una idea para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro… O que el culatazo me mate._ -"Creo que tienen que hablar en otro lado,al parecer quieren contarse cosas y…"

-"Primero encuentro al hijo de puta que envió una carta falsa a la Señorita Andrews …" _Creí que eran amigas,porque la llaman por primer nombre…?_ -"Y hacerle pagar caro…MUY caro"

 _Q.D.E.P O sea Que Descanse En Purgatorio…_

Cuando Adrian nota la carta que estaba sobre el escritorio,la toma y la lee,se da cuenta que el destinatario,era el fiscal enfrente suyo.

-"Porque? Porque fingió ser Franziska…?"

-"Di la verdad antes que mueras."

-"Bueno,la verdad es que,vi que necesitabas a tu amiga y creí que la mejor idea sería si vinieras a verla…"Apenado por lo que hizo,dejó su cara lista para recibir la furia…

-"Gracias,Würdevoll" _QUE!? ESTÁ FELIZ DE QUE LE HAYA MENTIDO!?,QUE MIERDA HABIA EN MI GASEOSA HOY!?_

-"P-Por?,le he mentido a usted y a su amiga,además de romper la ley!,Como esta tan feliz?"

-"Porque me permitiste verla otra vez,es uno de los mejores gestos que he recibido,gracias!"

 _No,quizá ella es la loquita,si,eso debe ser,la prisión debe volver loca a la gente,me agradeció dos veces!,no es lógico,pero al menos se que está feliz,eso es suficiente para mí_

-"Bueno,Fiscal Würdevoll,se ha salvado,la próxima,me avisa de inmediato,porque la próxima…"

* **CRACK*** El latigo golpea su vaso con gaseosa,asustando al fiscal.

-"Bueno,Andrews,después del trabajo podríamos ir a comer a algún lado a ponernos al día,le parece bien?"

Con su cara roja como el fuego mismo,Adrian acepta la idea, y Franziska complacida por lo que ocurrió abandona la oficina del fiscal en jefe

 _ME SALVÉ! SOY UN GENIO! SOY LA REENCARNACIÓN DE ALBERT EINSTEIN!_

Pero Adrian no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde se había quedado cuando aceptó la propuesta.

-"Adrian,que te pasa? Te sentís bien?"

-"Ah,Würdevoll,no,estoy bien,solo que…,hace tanto imagine esto y yo…No se que decir"

-"Dime Voll mejor y porque? Porque tanta emoción?,solo es salir a comer y hablar sobre cosas"

-"Es que… Yo,Franziska,Esperarla…" Sonrojada como si le hubiera pasado lo mejor del mundo,al menos para su mundo

-"Sos demasiado obvia Adrian…"

-"QUE!? YO,NO!?,PFFF,QUE TONTERIAS DECIS!?"

-"Mira,si necesitas ayuda para algo de ese "tema" no te molestes en preguntarme" _Mira vos,nunca tuve pareja y soy el maldito cupido,hay cosas que no tengo ni idea de como las hago"_

-"Gracias Voll,ten mi número por si las dudas"

-"Bien,y lamento mucho la carta falsa"

-"Me dio una chance,me llegó la oportunidad y te lo haré saber si sale bien"

-"Aunque no encuentres nada personal de que hablar,tratá de seducirla,se que debajo de ese corazón de cadenas,debe haber algo dulce,y si no puedes,yo seré el puente que te ayudará" _É_ _l va a llegar y cuando vea a su hermana "mayor" así,le va a agarrar un infarto,pero de los buenos,espera,hay infartos buenos en primer lugar?_

-"Gracias de nuevo"

-"Ni lo menciones"

Cuando suena el teléfono del Fiscal

-"Me perdonas un momento?"

-"Si,igual me iba,nos vemos Voll"

El fiscal contesta el teléfono

-"Hola?"

 _-"Queria olvidarla y ahora **MI**_ _distracción esta devuelta."_


	3. Sobredosis de Vos

Capitulo 3:  
Sobredosis de Vos.  
Antes de leer este capitulo debo advertir que va a haber una parte en la cual se podrían poner las cosas calentitas :3,asi que antes de que eso pase va a haber una Fila que dirá:  
 **-SITUACIÓN CALENTITA-** a partir de ese punto,no pasará nada que afecte la historia  
Sin más boludeces al capitulo 3:

-"Q-Quien habla? No se de que está hablando o que quiere,pero al menos expliquese!"  
- _"Porque…Le avisaste que volvia?,Quería olvidarme de ella,quería no pensar más en ella,está en mis sueños y pesadillas"  
Franziska? Pensas así de ella? No sabia que podías tener sentimientos así,o sentimientos en general…  
_-"Pero porque abandonar lo único que no podes dejar de pensar?"  
 _-"SOY FRANZISKA VON KARMA,SOY_ _ **PERFECTA**_ _,NO NECESITO SENTIMIENTOS ESTUPIDOS PARA GENTE ESTUPIDA CON SU ESTUPIDA IMPERFECTEZ,NECESITANDO ALGUIEN PARA SENTIRSE PERFECTOS!"  
_ -"ACABAS DE ADMITIR TENER SENTIMIENTOS ESTUPIDOS!"  
Hubo un silencio helado,como si el tiempo se hubiera muerto  
 _-"Solo por_ _ **ella.**_ _"  
_ -"Que.?" _Imposible,antes de que viniera Adrian,ella casi me mata,veo el miedo que le tienen a ella,me tenia a mira de latigo y ahora,estoy escuchando como expresa los sentimientos que tiene por ella?  
-"Si,mira,todo lo que te conté,espero que no se lo digas a nadie,nunca y en especial a mi hermano y a __**ella**_ _,si lo haces,pensá en como ibas a terminar hoy más temprano e imagínatelo bajo tierra"  
Al menos esta siendo sincera…  
_-"No te preocupes,pero…" _La curiosidad mató al gato,pero puedo apostar un poco más mi suerte_ -"Donde van a ir a comer?"  
 _-"Hay un restaurante con buena comida aquí a unas cuadras,además tienen Karaoke,eso no me gusta,la música que tienen usualmente es demasiado fuerte y/o rápida,a mi me gusta lo que me relaje o sea clásico,pero como se que Adrian iba a ahí a menudo a cantar,no sería mala idea invitarla ahí"  
_ -"Hmm,esta bien,cuando?" _Tengo un plan infalible,y si es donde creo que es,conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar  
_ - _"Adrian me dijo que podía a las 8,asi que… a las 9,sería la hora perfecta"  
_ -"Bien,gracias y no diré nada,lo prometo"  
 _-"Te tengo en la mira si decis algo,hablaremos más tarde Fiscal Würdevoll"  
_ -"Les deseo la mejor cena posible,Fiscal Von Karma."  
Y el plan comenzó a tomar forma…  
 **Horas más tarde  
Lugar:Gatewater Hotel Fecha:7 de Junio 8:58  
**-"Siempre hay que llegar a tiempo,es la única manera de ser perfecto con la coordinación de los pares."  
 _-"Bien Marco,gracias por traer las guitarras"  
-"Todo por un compañero,tenes la canción?"  
-"Si,lo único que nos falta es hackear la computadora y que las moscas caigan en la telaraña"  
-"Hagamosló."  
_-"Fr-Franziska? T-Te ves h-hermosa" _MIERDA,SEGURAMENTE YA PIENSA MAL DE MÍ,contrólate,todo va a salir bien.  
_ -"Se-Adrian,veo que ves maravillosa" _Que acabo de decir!?,Contrólate,le decis que no la queres volver a ver,le explicas la situación y tu vida vuelve a la perfecta normalidad  
_ Mientras el mesero les trae sus menús,el plan comienza.  
-"Que desean cenar señoritas" Dice el mesero  
-"Quisiera langosta y Adrian,que comerás?"  
-"Un bife termino medio,con la ensalada de la casa"  
 _Adrian come carne y la ensalada se ve que es todo lo opuesto a algo ligero y aún mantiene esa figura? Como hace?  
_ -"Para tomar?" **  
**-"Un vino 1880"  
-"Para las dos?"  
-"Si,te parece bien?"  
-"Si,pero tengo que conducir,asi que tomaré poco seguramente"  
-"Bien,ahí les traigo su vino,disculpen"  
 _-"Disculpe,podría entregarle esta nota a la rubia de esa mesa"  
Y le entrega un soborno al mesero para llevárselo  
-"Con gusto señor,ahí vuelvo con su gaseosa"  
_-"Aquí tiene una nota del señor en esa mesa"  
El "señor" miró al lado opuesto de donde estaba la mesa para evitar contacto visual  
-"Eh,gracias"  
 _Adrian,no leas esto en voz alta,ni se lo muestres a Franziska,invitalá al Karaoke,y elige la primera canción,me agradeceras luego.  
Voll.  
_-"Que dice?"  
-"Huh? Dice que es para una tal Viola"  
-"Nada interesante?"  
-"No,nada"  
Cuando llegó su comida,las dos mujeres se empezaron a conocer mejor,Franziska le habló de sus estudios en Alemania y el duro entrenamiento de su padre,sorprendentemente nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablarle de alejarse de ella y Adrian le contó de su pasado como Manager _sin hablar de Celeste,ni Matt,ni ninguno que la haya afectado en ese caso.  
_ Al terminar de comer Adrian le propuso a Franziska ir a cantar una canción con ella,solo **una** ,era su oportunidad de hacer que que pase algo en la noche además de hablar sobre si misma.  
-"Que canción queres cantar Adrian?"  
 _ **Trátame Suavemente**_ _? Que canción es?  
_ -"Mmm…"Tratame Suavemente",puede ser?"  
-"Es para un dúo,perfecta para esta situación"  
 _Si Voll dice la verdad,será más perfecta de lo que piensas Franziska…  
_ El gerente de la parte del hotel,Marco,se les acerca  
-"Esta es la única vez que se va a tocar esta canción,asi que aprovéchenla"  
 _Unica vez?,De verdad tan especial es esta canción?  
_ La canción comienza,pero no a través de la maquina de música,sino de 2 guitarristas detrás de ellas,por suerte,ninguna de las dos le prestó atención a ese detalle.  
 _F-"Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos y que tu blusa atora sentimientos que respiras"  
F-"Tienes que comprender que no puse tus miedos,donde están guardados,y que no podré,heh,quitártelos si al hacerlo me desgarras"  
F-"No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas,ni contemplarlas sabiamente…"  
F-"Quiero que me trates suavemente"  
A-"Te comportas de acuerdo con lo que te dicta cada momento"  
A-"Y esta inconstancia no es algo heroico,es más bien algo enfermo"  
A-"No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas,ni contemplarlas sabiamente…"  
A-"Quiero que me trates suavemente."  
2-"No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas,ni contemplarlas sabiamente…"  
2-"Quiero que me trates suavemente"  
2-"Suavemente…"  
_Durante toda la canción era como si supieran la letra a la perfección sin haber visto las letras en la pantalla,porque no pararon en ningún momento de mirarse,como si fuera el momento en el cual ambas habían entendido algo,a pesar de sus diferencias,tanto psicológicamente y físicamente,ellas querían estar juntas,no importaba nada ya,nada existía,nada,solo la otra que tenían enfrente,cuando volvieron a la realidad,fueron corriendo al departamento de Adrian,que no estaba tan lejos.  
Cuando llegaron,empezaron a besarse como si fuera la ultima vez que se verían,algo que nunca pasaría.  
 **SITUACIÓN CALENTITA,SALTAR EN CASO DE NO QUERER PRESENCIAR ALGO PARA MAYORES,ESTO ES TECNICAMENTE PORNO,Y ES UN PORNO MUY EXPLICITO,ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA,NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LAS PALLARINGAS/DEDORINGAS QUE SE HAGA EL LECTOR.  
** Cuando ya ambas tenían la necesidad,fueron a la habitación,y la mayor de las dos,Adrian,instruyó a la Fiscal que tuvo su primer beso y ahora Adrian quería llevarla hasta los fines de la vida,primero comenzó desabrochando su traje azul,los botones eran de calidad y eran un poco difíciles de sacar,pero Adrian tranquilamente hizo su trabajo sin esfuerzo y sin perder tiempo,la joven estaba semi desnuda,esperando que su compañera haga lo mismo,ella bajó,lo ultimo que tenía que bajar para demostrarle su amor a la mujer que tenía enfrente,algo inexplicable o algo que no podría explicar ella,Adrian iba haciendo su trabajo y fue guiando su lengua por todo el cuello de Franziska,hasta llegar a su busto,mientras Franziska seguía quitándose sus bragas,ella no podía evitar las tetas de Adrian,como subían en su traje azul,y ella directamente en vez de ser paciente,desgarró por completo su traje azul,y ella quería tener a la otra mujer por todo su cuerpo,en especial su cara,Adrian seguía bajando lentamente hacia su vagina,mientras que Franziska,decidió que el animal que tenia dentro suyo salga,y cuando liberó a la bestia,Adrian tenia toda su boca en los labios vaginales de Franziska,estaba siendo básicamente obligada a mantenerse en su lugar y sastifacer la vagina de Franziska,Adrian no tenía ningún problema **  
**con esto,ella se sentía como si estuviera recibiendo el mejor regalo de navidad que haya tenido en toda su vida.  
La bestia de Franziska se calmó cuando Adrian tuvo el placer de sentir la cascada de amor en su boca y ahora le tocaba a Franziska  
-"Te toca alimentarte de mi,Franzi"  
-"Adrian,sabes muuuuyaaaaa"  
Y ahora era el turno de la joven para sentir el jugo amoroso de Adrian.  
Estuvieron 4 horas pero ninguna de las dos quiso parar  
-"Tengo una sobredosis de vos…"  
-"Yo también, _Mein Leibe_."  
-"Buenas noches,Franzi"  
-" _Guten Natch,Mein Leibe."  
_ Así terminó posiblemente el mejor momento de su vida.


End file.
